


迷宫

by finalcatalyst



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalcatalyst/pseuds/finalcatalyst
Summary: 文中关于迷宫的设想脱胎于博尔赫斯短篇：《小径分岔的花园》





	迷宫

睁开眼的瞬间，立马意识到自己又不小心在电车上睡着了。我迷蒙地眨眨眼，对于这样的时刻习以为常，仍保持垂着头的姿势，看着站在我跟前的人脚上那和我的一模一样的皮鞋，是学校的制服鞋。  
“哟。”头顶有人轻声道。  
我抬起头，薰右手抓着拉环，左手插在兜里，冲我抛出一个十分闲适的微笑。阳光从他身后照进来，令他整个人裹上一层毛茸茸的浅金色光。  
我胃部一阵痉挛，浑身都僵住了。我不确定我脸红了没有，但我已能感觉到脸颊的热度。  
“你今天要逃课吗？”他问，“已经坐过站了哦。”  
一听“逃课”两字，我猛地一顿，赶紧左右看周围是否有人往这边看。沿途已有不少人下车，现在车厢空了许多，零散的几个人或坐或站，都在关注自己的事，坐我旁边的那个上班族塞着耳机，面无表情地闭目养神，显然没有注意我这边的动静。我松口气，抬头想要说点什么转移话题，却不巧猛地撞进薰的双眼里，心知躲不过，却仍不想正面回答他，只好反问：“薰君怎么还在车上？”问完这句话的同时，我注意到他肩上压根没背书包。什么啊，说得那么冠冕堂皇的，他不是也没打算去嘛。  
“你要是逃课的话，我得跟着你才行。”他答道。  
面对我的瞪视，他只是报之一笑。  
薰姓渚，初次见面时他就要我直呼其名。他外形无可挑剔，即便是作为同性的我也经常一不小心沉溺在他的笑容之中，继而在争执中败下阵来。微笑是他的绝妙武器之一，他也从未想过将它隐藏起来，反而乐于毫不吝惜地频频施展。  
对此我只好转过脸。除此之外别无他法。  
他却凑到我脸前，轻轻取下我的一只耳机：“欸——原来戴着耳机也能毫无障碍地对话的啊？”  
他很少有这种举动，我无端升起股恼意，夺回耳机，将另一只也取下来，在随身听上缠了几圈，塞进包里。做完这一切，我不经意间注意到他眼中的笑意，那股恼意仿佛被扎破的气球般，瞬间蔫塌下去，蜷缩成不起眼的一小团。我不安地在座椅上动了动。在他面前我总是变得很奇怪，别扭的同时又在期待他的注意，十分矛盾。  
电车停下，我旁边的位置空了，薰仍站在我面前。我心里跟着有些空，便望向窗外。车开动起来，沿路鳞次栉比的高楼是如此乏味，我满脑子胡思乱想，我很想和他谈谈，可许多事都那样难以启齿。  
车厢非常安静，除了报站声，没有人说话。良久。  
“现在你想去哪里呢？”他问。  
我很高兴他先开口，这对于我来说轻松不少，我此刻更想邀请他坐在我身边，但出口的却是：“薰君你走过迷宫吗？”  
他微微一愣，脸上飞快掠过一丝奇异的神色，问：“迷宫？”  
“不是杂志上随便乱涂就能走出来的那些，也不是游乐园里五分钟就能走出来的那种。”我观察着他的神情，“是那种真正的迷宫。”  
“这么说，你是去过那种‘真正的’迷宫吗？”他问。  
“唔，其实我也只是在门外看了一眼。”  
“——欸。”  
“如果你也看到它的话，就会产生跟我一样的感觉了。”我说。  
薰看着我，他脸上的笑意很淡，不知为何，我察觉到他似乎有一丝紧张，这种情绪很少出现在他身上。自我接触他以来，他一直是个十分从容的人，对什么都游刃有余，不像疲于应付外界的我。  
“我在下一站下车。你来吗？”如果他拒绝的话，我可能会想当即打开车窗跳出去。  
他微微一笑，应道：“好。”  
此时电车响起报站语音，他松开拉环，稍稍往后退了两步，与此同时我迫不及待地站起身，有一瞬间我们挨得极近，几乎可以感觉到他轻柔的呼吸，我脸上发烧，抓着书包率先冲出电车。  
这个车站跟上次差别不大，即便是在上班时间，依旧门可罗雀，只有几个游魂似的人悄然路过。我深吸几口气，才敢回头看向薰，他正站在我身后两步远，我开口前还清了清嗓子：“往这边走。”他从善如流地走到我身边，和我并肩走出了车站。

其实那个“真正”的迷宫，我也是偶然发现的。那天乘坐的电车突然故障，我从车上下来，坐在长椅上把随身听的电耗尽后无事可做，由于下一趟还有很长时间才到，而我又从未到过这一片地区，索性离开车站，去周边转了转。  
四周很安静，即便是傍晚，除了偶尔的行人外，街上几乎没什么人。我专挑无名小巷走，在穿过一条林荫道和一片小树林之后，意外看到一片空地。空地上有一个巨大的银白半球形建筑，很高，浸在淡淡紫色的晚霞里非常亮眼。门是开的，周围一个人也没有，也没有半点声响。  
我走过去，站在门口往里张望，墙上没有任何标语。我窥见里面的一点布局，仿佛迷宫一样曲折、紧密相连又分开的墙壁，好似无限般一直往里延伸。  
尽管当时的我非常想进去一探究竟，但迫于时间和电车，还是放弃了。不过，为了过几天能再找到那个地方，我往回走时仔仔细细地把路记了下来。

天蓝得澄净，好似有人从天上泼下了熔化的金子，到处都充斥着金灿灿的阳光。薰的陪伴让我心情愉快，我凭记忆领着他七拐八绕，在无人的小巷里穿梭。巷子很窄，两人并排而行勉强还有剩余空间，两边房屋都已老旧，墙壁斑驳，满是不明其意的胡乱涂鸦，壁脚还有不少杂草，间或点缀一两朵憔悴的小白花。屋顶红色的瓦片上跳跃着金光，与斑斓树影一同因风而动。  
林荫道两边树木郁郁葱葱，长得十分高壮，风扫过时树叶互相哗啦啦碰撞着，听上去倒有点像雨声。阳光穿过树叶缝隙洒下细碎的光斑，落在薰的浅色头发、脸颊、白衬衣和手臂上，令他显得过于朦胧虚幻。可这情景于我来讲十分美妙，我躲躲闪闪地用眼角偷瞄，既怕他注意到我的目光，又有些想让他看到。而他似乎在思考着什么，并没有注意我的小动作。  
我有些担忧那天所见只是一场梦境，因而愈近愈紧张，走到林荫道中段时，我不由自主地停下了脚步。他往前走了两步才察觉到我的举动，回过头来看我：“怎么了？”  
“……要不，还是不去了吧？”我嗫嚅着。  
“为什么？”他有些困惑，走到我面前，“你不是说，走出这个林荫道就到了吗？”  
“话是这样说没错——”  
“都走到这里了，却想回去吗？”他问。  
我不吭声。半途而废很没劲，但我很怕穿过那片终点的树林之后，见到的只是一块普通的平地，什么都没有，没有半圆的建筑，没有“真正”的迷宫，我不想看他失望的表情，更怯于让他以为我故意骗他。  
在我胡思乱想之时，手被他轻轻握住了。这不是头一回，但我知道自己还是脸红了，因为过于害羞，同时还下意识想要抽回手，他却默不作声地收紧了力度，等我稍稍镇定下来，才温声道：“继续往前走，好吗？我很想看看你说的那个迷宫。”  
我还是犹豫：“如果它不在那里怎么办？”  
“什么叫‘不在那里’？”他疑惑地重复我说的话，“你的意思是，它是座像移动嘉年华一样会四处流动的建筑吗？”  
“唔，我不是这个意思——”  
“不管在不在，首先得去看过才能得出结论，不是吗？”他非常耐心，“我们先去看看，怎么样？就算这次没能在这里看到，下次我们说不定能一起在别的什么地方见到。”  
说到最后一句话时，他的口气好似不由自主地带有些许自负，仿佛他笃定我们会一直在一起一样。我被他说动了，终于挪动灌铅的脚，由他牵着手往前走。  
到这时我才察觉到他从刚才开始就一直没有松手，我再度紧张起来，却不是因为那座介于现实与虚幻间的迷宫，其实现在那迷宫在或不在我都无所谓了，我注意力的重心全部都转移到与他交握的那只手上。我的心跳宛如擂鼓，甚至能清晰感觉到血液在血管里飞速流淌的轰轰声，脸上的热度好像传送到了手心里，我担心他是否会感觉到我的手变烫了，或是我手心的汗沾到他手心——

他突然转过脸看我，问：“你说的迷宫，就是这个吗？”  
我骤然回过神，发现自己和他牵着手，并排站在那座巨大的半球形银白建筑前。它背后的天仿佛特意设置的背景画，蓝得有些不可思议，没有一丝浮云。此时风消失了，四周寂静非常。这里意外的宽，平地上除了这栋半球形建筑，看不到别的东西，甚至连杂草都没有。  
我说：“是这里。”  
他轻轻晃了下我们交握的手，征询道：“走吧？”只要是和他一起。我没有犹豫，立刻点头。  
我和他的脚步声响得令我有些不安，尽管我已经竭力放轻脚步了，不过无济于事。我们很快走到门边，我微微一顿，他看过来：“进去咯？”  
我咽了下唾沫，冲他点头。  
“从刚才开始，你的话就变少了呢。”他突然笑了下，我当然不能说是他牵了我手害我紧张，想找个别的理由，憋得脸都红了却还没能吐出一个词。可他好像对此并不在意，刚刚说的话似乎也只是为了逗弄我，他拉着我径直往门里走去。  
地板光可鉴人，墙壁白得发青，整栋建筑里漂浮着霏微蓝光，十分轻盈，只有触到墙壁时我才能发觉。里面布局还是我上次在门外看到的模样，只有一个入口，站在豁口边上，能看到里面在延伸过程中裂开的墙壁。  
“看样子，似乎确实是个迷宫。”他说。  
我说：“不会有别的人也在里面吧？”  
他静了片刻，看向我，微笑道：“我觉得不会。”他打量了我一会，突然道：“你要不要把包暂时放在门口？”  
我一愣：“这个……”  
“放心，这里不会有人来的。而且，有一件属于你的东西在这里，我们就可以更快地找到回来的路了。”他道。  
虽然不知道为何他这么确定，但他说的话我总是愿意相信的。他主动松开手，手心一松，自他手心递来的温度逐渐消散，我心跟着空了一下，但还是一语不发地走到迷宫入口的墙边放下书包。等我走回到他身边时，他十分自然地再次握住我的手，我的心落回原处，这回我不再去注意自己手心是否出汗了。  
或许是我的错觉，甫一踏进入口，便感觉到周围有什么看不见的东西像水纹一样漾开。我和薰仿佛是投入湖中的两颗石子，造成了某种物质的隐形波动。我看向身边，他注视着墙壁，似乎也察觉到了什么。  
“我倒是很好奇，里面会是什么特别的东西。”他扭过头来看我。  
“那，继续往里走吧。”我说。  
奇怪的是，走进迷宫之后，所显示的道路却和在外面看到的不同。我们面前只有一条笔直道路，两边墙壁高耸，看不到其它路口。越往里走越冷，我下意识往他身边挨近，最后我和他不仅十指紧扣，手臂也交缠在一起，肩膀蹭着肩膀，这姿势过于亲昵，很像我在街上看到过的那些甜蜜情侣，但我已经顾不上害羞了，他手臂皮肤的热度传过来，再度扰乱我的心神。  
他对我的黏人不发一言，我则注视着地板，根本无心去看周围，直到他突然停下脚步。  
我赶紧抬头：“怎么了？”  
“看。”他右手指向他身边，我微微探过去身体，发现那是一扇又小又窄的门，从里面洒出一团毛茸茸的白光，却看不清到底有什么。  
“要去看看吗？”我问。  
“我以前在一本杂志上看过关于走迷宫的秘诀。”他道，“一直沿着某个方向走的话，迟早会找到终点的。”  
什么样的杂志会介绍走迷宫的秘诀？我有些想吐槽，但看他一脸正经，还是忍住了。我端详那扇门片刻，心中对去与不去这件事拿不定主意，抬头想问问他的意见，却见他正耐心而认真地看着我，似乎在等我拍板。我的视线一和他对上，他便展露满含鼓励的温柔笑容。他这副模样，我也不好意思再把问题都丢给他，便轻咳一声直起腰，左手指着那扇小门道：“现在我们有两个选择。一个，就是这扇不知道通向哪里的门——”  
“嗯嗯。”他点点头。  
我的手一转，指向我们本在迈进的前方：“另一个，就是——”咦？我猛地刹住话头，“这是什么情况？”  
原本一直往前延展的笔直大道不知在何时已经消失，取而代之的却是一堵高墙，前路变成死路。我环顾四周，除了我和他右边的这扇门外，没有别的去处。  
“这个，刚刚就是死胡同吗？”我问他。  
“好像是。”  
难得从他那里得到模棱两可的回答，我一时哑然，和他对视半晌，最后道：“看来只有进去了。”  
“似乎是这样。”他微微笑道。  
现在是笑得这么轻松的时候吗？有时候真不懂他心里到底在想什么。我握紧他的手，主动拉着他往小门走去。这回我走在前面，他被我拽着手跟上，但与我急促的脚步声不同，他依旧十分从容。这样的从容时常会让在生活中频频限于困窘境地的我感到羡慕，我的过去使我可能永远无法像他那样轻松地待人接物，这使我更想靠近他。  
刚见面不久时，我曾跟他提起过类似心境。实不相瞒，我对外人一向三缄其口，但不知道为什么，每当和他在一起时，我就会变得十分有倾诉欲，并非是相识已久的故人那样的心情，而是仿佛彼此之间的心是自然而然紧挨着的。我不知道他对我是否怀抱同样的心情。至于我那次突如其来的倾诉，他给出的回答是：“你只要以自己觉得舒服的方式生活就好。”  
一阵轻柔的风拂过，我看着眼前的景象，彻底愣住了——  
我现在站在一个湖边，而我明明应当在迷宫里，不论是什么样的迷宫，都不可能有湖吧？更何况，这四周没有边际，那道窄小的门恍若梦与现实的连结，引我们进入了另一个世界。我环顾周围，湖水里还泡着几尊残像，我辨析出其中一座，回头想指给薰看，却发现身后空无一人。  
薰不见了！  
湖边尽是平地，一眼看过去，除了我外，再没有其他人。他去了哪？难道我把他落在了门外？不，这不可能，直到我进门，都一直紧紧牵着他的手。  
我难以冷静，不禁四处奔走，呼喊薰的名字，即便风将我的声音顺路捎去远方，我依旧没能得到任何回应。我不得不面对这个现实——由于某个原因，我和薰虽然进了同一扇门，却被送往了不同的地方。  
想到或许他被送去了和我不同的“梦”，我便不由有些焦虑，是我带他来这里，万一他出了什么事，我将无法原谅自己。我得尽快离开这里才行。  
离开湖边，沿着上面的公路走了好长一段时间，烈日灼灼，沿途没有任何的车辆行人经过，如果不是恼人的蝉鸣和偶尔拂过的风，我会以为自己进入了一个静止的世界。  
一无所获。  
这个世界没有任何人存在。它过于安静，好似没有尽头，周边的景色也单调无趣，不知是那湖太大，还是这条公路本身围湖所建，我站在路边，只要滑下长坡，就能直接到达湖边的平地。目光下意识再次落在那尊无头天使残像上，它给我一种奇异的熟悉感，似乎在哪里看到过。  
这时我突然发现一点不对劲——刚刚还十分充盈的湖水，竟在短时间内蒸发掉许多，露出了无头天使残像的底座。  
我眯起眼，往前踏一步想要看得更清楚些，却不慎一脚踏空，直接从坡上滚了下去。尽管是在梦里，痛觉依旧非常明显，按道理踩空时就该从梦里醒来，但我睁开眼时，看到的却是骸骨般苍白的残像底座。  
我慢慢起身，大致检查了下两臂，见除了几处擦伤外并无大碍，便稍稍放心，又抬头看向那个残像。它令我非常在意。我走到湖边，看着边缘潮湿的泥土，伸手戳了戳，非常柔软。脚踩上去时的触感很奇怪，脚底有些打滑，为防摔倒，我慢慢挪到残像边上，阳光在它身上蒙上一层轻柔的金纱，残缺的同时却极为吸引人。自我的角度看不到断掉的脖颈处，不知为何此时我却十分在意它的断面，干脆抓着残像的翅膀，手脚并用爬到了它的背部，我小心地往前挪，爬到离脖颈最近的地方，一手扶着残像，一手探过去想要摸一摸它的横截面。  
可我怎样都够不着，明明看着很近，却怎么都碰触不到。不管我怎样往下伸，似乎永远都差那么点距离。最后我不得不大半个身体都探出残像外，这下终于可以碰到了，只差一点点——  
抓着残像的手突然打滑，我立刻意识到不妙，身体骤然往下栽去，还来不及喊叫出声，便一头摔进湖里。

没有预想中浑身湿透的感觉，也没有水呛进嘴里，我睁开眼，察觉自己似乎此时正好端端地站在地上，双臂则交叉着挡在脸前。湖和残像都消失了。我一愣，放下了双臂，发现面前是一道楼梯。  
这是一道半截都浸在黑暗中的楼梯。我站在楼梯明与暗的分界线。楼梯上方有一扇门，光和风从缝隙中透进来，我隐隐听到有钢琴声从门后传来。反正在原地站着也无济于事，我几步爬上去，一把拉开门。  
阳光和煦，没有了门的阻隔，乐曲声陡然大了起来，我发现门后头只是个护栏都断了一半的露台，走出去可以看到两边高耸的架子，有好几个缺口，而下面则是个更大的平台，这个地方的所有建筑物，不知为何全是铁生锈了一样的红色。我霎时意识到自己已经到了另一个“梦”中。  
那断断续续的钢琴声从下面传来。难以想象，在这露天废墟一样的地方会有一架三角钢琴。琴边种着棵树，刚好挡了我的视线，我想要看得更清楚一些，不得不再往前，一手搭在了栏杆上——还好它比看起来稳当不少。  
钢琴凳上坐着两个人，黑发的那个正断断续续弹着，而他旁边坐着的那个浅色头发的则注视着他。我看不见浅头发的脸，却觉得他十分眼熟……  
这头发颜色，这身形——薰？  
这发现令我非常震惊，还有些光火——在我到处找他的时候，他竟然在这里和别人弹钢琴？我注意到右边有台阶下到那边，立刻冲过去，但等到真正站在这个平台上时，却愣住了。说实话，刚刚注意力全在薰的身上，现在看到那个黑发的人——  
这人，怎么和我长得一模一样？  
什么情况？因为在梦里吗？可是这两个人，看似熟悉，却在许多细微之处与我和薰都不同，年龄也更小些。我和薰都已升上高中，而这两人怎么看都是初中时期的我们，这状况令我愈发感到惘然，在原地站了片刻，他们完全没有注意到我，虽然很不愿意靠近，但我还是要查看一下。  
这感觉很奇怪，面对面地看着自己，而这个自己还在做我压根不会做的事——我是学了挺长时间大提琴，但基本没碰过钢琴，而这个“我”已经能够很好地弹奏较复杂的曲子了。  
那两人都十分专注于钢琴，不知不觉我已走到树边，可谁都没有看过来。  
“啊，抱歉。”那个“我”说，“薰君，我又弹错了。”  
“没有关系，慢慢来。”薰说。  
他看着那个“我”，目光非常柔软。光是这样看着他俩，我原本焦灼的心情也渐渐平复，可转念想到我的薰都不知道在哪个“梦”里，还是有些担忧和沮丧。  
我站在这里听他们反复地练习，过了挺长时间，依旧没有一个人看向过我。这令我不禁有些怀疑，虽然置身于有他们的“梦”中，但或许我仍然不存在于他们的世界，因此无法与他们有任何交流。为了确认这个观点，我走到他们身后，轻轻拍了拍“我”的肩膀。  
他依旧沉溺在音乐中，对我的碰触毫无知觉。  
我看着他，一阵惆怅涌上心头。这里是属于他俩的，钢琴，树木，柔和的风以及温煦的阳光。纵使这或许是“自己”，也令我感到些许不自在——我仿佛成了自己的电灯泡。  
我赶紧走开，去寻找离开这里的那扇“门”。  
从上一个“梦”跨越到这个“梦”的契机，是坠入那片逐渐蒸发的湖泊。我不明白关键点是坠入，还是那个湖。  
我走到平台边上，发现这个世界与上个世界全然不同——浓雾散开之后，放眼望去遍地废墟，皆包裹在铁锈的红中，风里却没有铁锈味。我转过身，再看那两个弹钢琴的人，只觉得在这样的世界里还能有如此温馨平和之事，感觉非常奇妙。  
我很想知道属于他们的未来是什么，而我和薰的未来与他们之间会否有些微因缘，但我必须得走了。  
不属于这个世界的我，会不会因为坠落而死在这里呢？我看着平台下的宛如深渊般的黑暗，深吸口气。  
但不这样做，不离开这里的话，很可能永远都见不到薰了，我想至少要试一试。在梦里是不会死的，只会醒来。  
我往后退了一段距离，冲刺到平台边缘时闭上眼，往前纵身一跃。

风在耳边呼啸，越往下越冷，我浑身仿佛要被凛冽寒风撕碎，直到我掉落进一个池子里。水相较于刚刚的风要温暖许多，呈橘黄色，有股奇怪的味道。掉进去的那一刻我就知道我赌赢了。我没有摔死，而是顺利进入了另一个“梦”里。  
我在水里调整姿势，游了上去。甫一冒出水面，我便闻到一股浓郁的血腥味。我模糊地看到不远处地上似乎躺着什么。在经历了接连两个“梦”之后，这还是我头回看到身边有人。  
我爬上岸，也顾不上浑身湿透，抹掉脸上的水，往那边走去。但是等我走到那个“人”边上时，却愣住了。  
与其说这是个人，不如说是一团类似人的东西堆积在地上。浑身的骨头都碎了，红色肌肉和森百骨头搅和在一起，血液正慢慢从它上面渗到地上，都快沾上我的鞋尖。  
我下意识后退几步，神经质般盯着那滩血液，无法移开目光。胃里的翻腾愈发强烈，我捂住嘴，强行压抑涌上喉头的呕吐感。  
我注意到那被骨头碎片扎破的衣裤，是我初中时的男生校服。我浑身汗毛都立了起来。  
这是谁？他甚至没有头。  
下意识的，我觉得答案对我非常重要。我无法忽视这个人残缺不全的尸体。为什么他的尸体会被丢弃在这里，为什么他要遭受这些？  
我移开视线，让自己强行冷静下来。还记得在初中的时候，我们有在衬衫内侧缝上姓名的规定。如果我解开他的衬衫扣子，掀开缝有衣服的那一侧，就可以看到他的名字。  
“抱歉。”我走到他旁边，慢慢跪下来，“抱歉，但是，我必须知道。抱歉。”  
手的颤抖无法抑制，我尽量轻地解开所有扣子，有些肉泥黏在衣服上，我小心躲避着，不得已碰到时，只有将它蹭到衣服上。到最后一颗扣子解开时，我的双手已满是血迹。我别开脸深吸口气，但只是吸进更多的血腥气。我慢慢掀开被血浸透了的衬衫一侧。因为湿透了，衬衫有些沉，我不得不凑过去一点，才能看清名字。脸颊甚至还能感觉到残余的热气。  
紧接着，我认出了那几个字——  
我猛地往后跌坐在地上，手下不住打滑，低头发现自己正撑在他的血里——薰的血里！是他的血！他死了——  
我手脚并用，疯狂地往后退，直到我的后背撞上冰冷坚硬的墙壁。耳边是尖厉刺耳的绝望叫声，过了好几秒钟我才意识那是从我喉咙里发出的，温热的液体从眼角滑落，我举起手下意识想擦掉，却看到满手的血迹，是薰的血。  
我脑袋发蒙，只顾对着我的手上的血尖叫，我不敢再去看他的尸体，我无法思考，我只知道尖叫，浑身剧烈颤抖着，喘不过气，仿佛有人扼住了我的咽喉，但是我还能发声，我还在尖叫，我停不下来，我不知道停下来之后能做什么，我无法面对这件事，我无法面对他的死亡。  
胃里疯狂翻滚，这次我再也压不住，飞快爬到离他尽量远的地方，我脸上已满是泪水。  
我的喉咙哑了。  
这是梦，我对自己说，这是梦，你还在梦里。这不是薰。我哑着嗓子疯狂重复着两句话：  
这是梦这不是薰这是梦这不是薰这是梦这不是薰这是梦这不是薰这是梦这不是薰这是梦这不是薰这是梦这不是薰这是梦这不是薰这是梦这不是薰这是梦这不是薰这是梦这不是薰这是梦这不是薰这是梦这不是薰这是梦这不是薰这是梦这不是薰这是梦这不是薰这是梦这不是薰这是梦这不是薰这不是薰这不是薰这不是薰这不是薰这不是薰这不是薰——  
“我得走。”我低声道，“我得去找他。”我撑着地想慢慢站起来，但是我腿软得站不住，我尽力不去看手上的血，不去看远处的他。  
我不知道该怎么走出这个梦。  
过了许久，腿终于恢复知觉。我站起身环顾四周，同时尽力不去看地上的他。这里似乎是在地下，地方倒是十分宽敞，周围墙壁高筑，远处立着个巨大的十字架，上面钉着个鼓鼓囊囊的巨型白色人偶，灯光没精打采地投在地上。在我正对面有一道门，从那里似乎可以通向外界。我没有犹豫，径直走过去，边上有个按钮，我按了下，门立即打开了。  
我无法就这样离去。我回头看向他，又走了回去，脱下我的衬衫。现在已经是高中生的我，穿的衬衫已经比以前大了不少。我跪下来，把衬衫轻轻盖在缩小的他身上。我想怎么能任由他孤零零地被抛弃在这里，或许我可以将他带出去，埋葬在什么地方，可是当我想要捧起他时，却仿佛气体般穿过了他。我明白了，我还是无法和这个不属于我的世界有任何交流。  
“再见。”我说。  
我的衬衫被他的血染红了。

电梯没有停顿，一路上行，等门打开时，我发现自己到达了一个大厅，看着很像停车场或是什么地方，但是一辆车都没有。墙壁青灰，没有一扇窗户，天花板上吊着两排灯管，从这边一路亮到尽头。这个梦里的一切都非常陌生。我走出电梯，门在身后迅速合上。我寻找着标识，终于找到“出口”两个字。大门敞开的刹那阳光洒进来，过去我从没有哪个时刻，像现在这样极端渴望见到薰。  
我沿着路跑，终于看到熟悉的景色。是那个湖。  
与最开始不同，这回湖边坐着个人。顷刻间我认出那是谁，是又一个“我”。相似而又有许多细微差别的，还处于初中生时期的“我”。  
他抱着膝盖，头埋在臂弯里，非常安静，我不知道他是不是在哭。我走过去，轻轻摸了摸他的头，就像以前薰对我做过无数次的那样轻柔。即便清楚他感知不到我。  
天蓝得像勿忘我，镜面般宁静的湖水倒映着天空，周围的蝉鸣令人焦躁。我一眼就看到了那尊残像。  
湖的水位没有下降，于是我蹚水过去，仿照最开始那次，爬上了天使的背部。这次我不再想着去摸他的断颈了。我直接跳了下去。

我初次见到薰是在初中，且从见面的第一眼起就喜欢他。薰对我有一股致命的吸引力，他仿佛无时无刻都笼罩在阳光里，看着暖洋洋的。从第一次见面时，我就无法移开视线，想一直看着他。但我不知道薰对我的感情，是否像我对他的一样。他一直没有提过这方面的事，不过也没见他跟任何人交往，也只和我比较亲密，于是我心安理得地待在他身边，想着只要待在他身边就好。曾经的我是如此安于现状，讷于提及自己对他的感情。等走出迷宫，再见到他时，我一定要说出那句在心里酝酿好几年的话。  
可惜我并没有到达出口，相反，此时我身处于一个冰天雪地的世界。我再次站在湖边，此时湖面已经冻上，残像不知踪影，取而代之的是几个歪歪斜斜的十字架般的雕像，雪包裹了它们，令人看不清其本来面目。四周白茫茫一片，天地间仿佛只剩下冰雪和风，分外寂寥。  
我还看着雕像发呆，被风裹挟着雪花兜了满脸，只好打着冷颤收回目光。太冷了，尤其是我现在浑身湿透，T恤的边角已经开始结冰，抱紧双臂互相揉搓，期望能摩擦生热，但好像作用不太大。待在原地没有益处，我需要找到出口。  
我也不知道该往哪走——残像消失，湖面冰封，离开的门似乎已经关上。我不禁有些绝望。又一阵劲风刮过，在纷纷雪花中我看到不远处站着的一个人。他长久地注视着那些十字雕像，面容在风雪中模糊不清。  
可那浅色头发，插在兜里的双手，和我身上一样的校服——  
我呆呆看他，想要确认他是否仅为我的幻影，却不敢贸然伸手触碰，唯恐他如冰破碎。接着，他似有所觉般扭过头，向我这边看来。  
我永远不可能认错这红宝石般的双眼。  
“渚……薰？”我的声音颤抖着，是冷，以及别的缘故。  
他面露惊愕，疾步走过来，一把抱住我：“你的衬衫呢？”  
我还是头一次在他脸上看到这种表情，顺着他的怀抱将脸埋在他胸口，一手紧紧拽着他胸前的布料，他温热的体温从布料底下透出，我笑了起来，眼泪不听话地奔涌而出。继而忍不住在他怀里嚎啕大哭。  
我曾以为你死了。我用衬衫包裹住你残缺不全的尸体，那竟是当时的我唯一能做的事。  
薰沉默地抱紧我，他轻轻拍着我的背，直到我终于停止哭泣，抽噎着站直了身体看他，我捧住他的脸，他注视着我，目光温柔得像一汪池水。我在他的眼睛里看到一副哭脸的自己。  
“我差点以为我再也见不到你了。”我说。说这句话时，我的声音甚至无法在最后保持平稳，抖得像我练琴搞砸时杂乱的音符，滑稽得要命。  
“怎么可能呢。”薰轻声道，他也捧住我的脸，以大拇指擦去我脸上的泪水，“我将永远都陪在你身边。”  
“你保证？”  
“我保证。”  
我深吸口气，放下双手，它们还在抖，我不得不握紧双拳以掩饰自己此刻的紧张。  
“真嗣君？”  
“我……喜欢你，薰君。”我脸又红了，与此同时我突然意识到现在并不是个表白的好时机，霎时想别开目光，但是他的手依旧捧着我的脸，不允许我在此时此刻逃避，我只好直直看着他，“我想一直和你在一起，我不想和你分开。”说完这句话，我仿佛泄掉所有气体的红气球，一个音节也发不出了。  
我以为至少要一段时间他才能给出回应，可他一秒钟也没让我等。  
薰笑了：“我也喜欢你，真嗣君。刚刚不是说了吗，我们会一直在一起。”他靠过来，额头轻轻抵上我的，“我保证。”  
我再次抱紧他，现在的我亟需感知他是鲜活的，上一个梦的情景依旧时不时在我眼前掠过，哪怕他就站在面前，我依旧十分后怕。  
“现在，该想想怎么离开这里了。”薰安抚地拍着我的背。  
我告诉了他我离开那些梦的方法，他听后久久地注视着宛如面大冰镜般的湖面，道：“恐怕现在用不了这个法子了。”  
“薰君又是怎么到这里的？”我问。  
他道：“我用走的。”  
“走？”  
“虽然这些时空看上去都没有界限，但由于我并不属于那些地方，所以对于我来说，都是有一道离开的界限的。”薰答道。  
“时空？”我问，“我以为那些都是……梦。”  
“并不是。”薰答道，他脱下衬衫让我穿上，牵住我的手，拉着我往上走。大概是他的衬衣和手非常温暖的缘故，我竟不再感到寒冷。我问他冷不冷，他只是摇头。  
“这大概是一座时间的迷宫。它将时间编织成一张网，时间互相靠拢却又互不干扰，由于我们进入了迷宫，而它为我们开了一扇门，因此我们可以自这一个‘时间’的边界穿梭到另一个‘时间’中，它们发生的时间或许有先后，也可能是同时。*我们除了我们的世界外，不属于任何其它的‘时间’，所以我们无法干扰我们所看到的世界。”薰慢慢道，“我想，每一个我们刚刚经历过的，都是真实发生的事。”  
我喉咙发紧，几不成言。他说的这些我听懂了，但是我宁愿没懂。这就意味着，在我到过的上一个时间，那个坐在湖边的“我”，他的薰只剩破碎的尸体，他永远失去了薰。这种心情难以言喻，我停住脚步，薰靠过来，摸了摸我的头。  
“我们所属的世界很难得。”他道，“我走过的那些，有时只有我在，有时只有你在，有时只剩下一片废墟，没有一个是完满的世界。我们现在所处的世界也不完美，但我很庆幸能和你相遇。”  
他的声音很温柔，稍稍安抚了我处于震悚的心。  
“不要为那些悲伤的时间太过痛苦。”薰道，“或许正是因为那些，才有了现在的你和我。”  
“是这样吗？”我低着头。  
“我想是这样。”他答道。  
我们静了片刻。他等我心情稍稍平缓，道：“走吧？我猜到这里的出口在哪了，就在前面不远处。”  
我这才察觉风雪对我们的影响愈发的小了，我们沿着公路往前走，在一棵挂满冰霜的树前停了下来。  
“这树后面就是出口。”薰道。我走上前去，几步之外树的后面只是堆满积雪的草地，但我站在树后面时，发现前方却仿佛闪烁着璀璨星光的夜空，浩瀚而虚无。  
我回头看薰：“这次我们不会再突然分散了？”  
“既然我们能在这里相遇，表示我们已经接近出口了。”薰答道。他走到我身边，我们十指相扣，一起步入其中。

再睁开眼时，我发现自己站在迷宫的入口处。脚边正是我的书包，它维持着我放下时的状态，没有丝毫变化。  
薰就站在我身边，我们一起出来了。  
我松了口气，薰冲我微笑起来，我捡起书包，和薰一起走出迷宫。再次感受到夏天的炽热阳光照在身上，简直要令刚在冰天雪地中挨冻的我感恩戴德。迷宫外的平地四周似乎与我和薰刚来时有所不同，长了不少杂草，蝉在树上扯着嗓子有一下没一下地嚎着，非常恼人，在经历过寂静渗人的那几个时间后，我对这样的吵闹竟会感到些许轻松。  
在走到树林边上时，我停下来，回过头想再看一眼那座虚幻的时间迷宫，可身后却只是一片普普通通的平地，杂草丛生，边上插着个半人高的招牌，上面写着“空地待售”。那座半球形的建筑早已悄然没了踪影。  
我疑惑地看向薰，他也在看那块招牌，脸上是意味不明的笑容。  
“我们还会再遇到这座迷宫吗？”我问。  
“我想，不会了。”薰答道。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中关于迷宫的设想脱胎于博尔赫斯短篇：《小径分岔的花园》


End file.
